Fangs
by secretbookgirl
Summary: Isabelle had it all, popularity, a hot boyfriend, loving friends, and everything everyone would want for a perfect life. That is until she saw him, a boy that held great mysteries, a boy that would take her heart. Not only does this boy captivate her, but his best friend somehow had wiggle a way into her love life. Who will she choose, a mysterious vampire or a fun loving vampire?
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

My heart thudded, rapidly getting faster as I ran across the once beautiful meadow. I could still remember the vivid memory of us, lying sprawled out across the green luscious grass, entwining our fingers as he murmur he loves me in my ear. Now all I could feel is revulsion toward that monster and to myself. I could hear him close behind, catching up to me; I fear that if I turn around I would lose all hope of getting out of this alive.

Tears started to bawl out of my eyes, how could this happen to me. Why me? I noticed that there wasn't any sound except for my panting and occasional hiccups. Where did he go? I looked around frantically, this was even creepier than when I know that he was chasing me from behind.

He was fast; I don't know how anyone could ever be that fast but he was. It doesn't matter if he was on the football team and track team his speed is inhumane. I on the other hand isn't as fast as him, scratch that, I am nowhere near as fast as him. The more I thought about it, the more I start to believe that he isn't human. More like a monster from another alien planet.

Even after knowing that he is a monster and is also about to murder me, I can't help but think that underneath this whole façade there might be a soul, a soul in which I can love and cherish. That thought soon left my mind as I cam crashing into a brick like wall. Daring myself to look up, I came face to face with him.

I stuttered the only that could come out of my trembling lip " H…h…h…how did y…y…you get here so f…f…f…fast?" It came out less confident that I had hoped but accounting on my situation right now, I don't think I could have done any better.

He laughed a melodious yet sexy voice and looked down at me, an amuse smirk tugged on the end of his lip as he replied, "You silly girl, do you actually think that you can escape me?" Odd enough I wanted to make a snarky remark back but something is holding me back, I couldn't say a thing. "Now you are all alone, this means that I can finally kiss your sweet blood. Oh how I had waited for this moment in months, to inhale and taste your blood."

Wait what did he mean by my blood, this guy really is a lunatic. I looked up at him; there was something on his lip. Something protruded out of his lip. It couldn't be what I think it is. The only thing I can actually get out of my mouth was an inaudible squeak, "No…"

He smiled at me and whispered, "Got you Isabelle Miarella Sterling" before everything went black. The last thing I remember was his god like face.


	2. Who is he?

**Chapter 1 – Who is he?**

I am hot. Okay…that sounded vain but lets face it I am hot. Everyone knows it, well that was the lucky thing about having super model as parent. Super models are gorgeous and well when both genes mix you kind of get a person that is even more gorgeous. So after listening to me rant on and on about how hot I am you probably would be thinking that I am a selfish idiot but to be honest and I mean it, I am not selfish but rather the opposite.

Lets cut to what I am doing right now, nobody would want to know how hot I am right? Well it's a girl day out, soon followed by a sleepover but my friends prefer to call it a slumber party. I was soon cut off from talking to myself mentally by a hand waving in my face, just an inch away from my nose.

"Isa? Are you even listening to us?" I blinked a few time to find myself face to face with a whining Rosalina while a giggling Iviana try to stifle another round of giggling. Well technically my name is Isabelle but everyone I know would just call me Isa. As for Rosalina, we all call her Rosy and Iviana, we call her Ivy.

"Just give her a break Rosy, Isa is probably just thinking about her oh so hot boyfriend Brandon."

"You're right! Aren't you having wet daydreams about him right now Isa?" Rosy held a smirk on her face and an arch an eyebrow, but her little speech was enough to jolt me out of my thoughts.

"God no! What are you thinking? I'm not that sick minded like you Rosy, and look what you did. You busted Ivy's innocence." Now it was my turn to hold a smirk but before Rosy could reply Ivy had already butted in.

"Don't bring me in this you guys, my innocence had already been busted by Rosy. Lets just go in Starbucks Rosy start to say something more inappropriate." Well Ivy did have a point. Who knows where Rosy mind could lead this conversation.

The three of us quickly chose a table at the far corner of the shop. It was my turn today to order all of us our drink; it became a routine to take turn ordering our drink so now nobody needs to check on whose turn it is to order. I walked up to the counter, luckily nobody is there, and the man behind the counter smiled at me and asks.

"What would you like to order?" He gave me a flirty smile and I quickly returned it.

"I would like three Caramel Frappuccino." Not only were we all best friends but also have the same great taste in everything. Well…nearly everything.

As I turn around, heading to the counter that would let me collect my drinks, I bumped into a something that feels like iron or rather someone. I slowly let my eyes train upward, letting myself meet icy blue eyes. His eyes were cobalt blue, with a tint of a darker blue. His eyes look stormy and the blue is so dark that it looks as if it is even darker than midnight, like a stormy sea at night. Reluctantly I look away from his eyes and found out that his hair is brown, a chocolate brown. He looks incredibly sexy and handsome; he has this authority yet elegant air surrounding him. He is the most gorgeous boy I had ever met, yet I have this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that I had met him somewhere before. This is all too confusing; I just can't quite place this feeling when I look into his eyes. _Isabelle Miarella Sterling stop ogling him, you have a perfect boyfriend_. I mentally scolded myself.

"Do you often bump into stranger and then stare at them? After staring do you just frown like that? Don't I look good enough or to be more precise do I look ravishing to your lovely eyes?" He has the melodious voice and a harmonious chuckle. Oh how perfect could he be? Suddenly his word sunk into my mind.

"What! You can't possibly think that I am staring at you in lust. For your information I have a boyfriend that I very much care about and friends that are waiting for me to bring our drinks over." And with that I grabbed the drinks that were on the counter and walked off, but I should have known better. This deadly gorgeous boy put his hand to my wrist, stopping me from my track. I turned around clearly piss.

"What do you want?"

"I would like to know your name." He looked at me with a smirk. That arrogant bastard doesn't have the privilege of knowing my name.

"And why do you care?"

"Of course I care."

"Well I don't so leave me be."

"My name is Will."

"Well nice to know you Will." I said that in a sarcastic to, why wouldn't he just leave me alone. I have never felt so infuriated with a boy, I can handle them well, I turned around trying to make my escape quick, but too bad luck isn't on my side today. He turned me around for the second time today.

"What?" I couldn't contain my anger anymore, just another push at the right button I would probably explode.

"You haven't answered my question yet. What is your name?"

"Ugh fine, my name is Julie. Happy now." I raised my hand up in mock defeat. Too soon was my victory acknowledge, Rosy has to ruin it by saying the most annoying thing.

"Isabelle, why are you taking so long with the drinks?" There is a smug look on Will's face, a smug that I would gladly get rid of. He leaned closer to me, his lip brushing my ear lobe.

"Till the next time…Isabelle." And with that final note he quickly left, just like how he quickly came.

I shook my head and turn around to head back to my table. I quickly sat down and handed out the drinks, astonishingly they had twin grins on their face. This quickly made me have a horribly uncomfortable feeling in my stomach; they were up to no good. I gulped down saliva and knew that I will have to make them spit it out.

"I assume that this isn't good right?"

"You bet, so who was that hot guy you were talking to? Did you introduce him to us?" Of course I would have known that Rosy would be the ringmaster in this scheme.

"Wait, how do you know about him? I thought you guys were talking your heads off with each other."

"Oh no, the whole place heard your conversation." Ivy piped in; she quickly giggled and soon followed by Rosy. My brain starts to click, putting the puzzle together.

"Oh my god you guys! You called my name on purpose Rosy, that's why it was so odd that you didn't call me Isa."

"Took you long enough Isa, we were just helping you and him know each other better."

"Well this is probably the last time we will meet you know."

"Oh really? I can see the way he looked at you, nobody has ever looked at you that way. He really is fascinated by you, knowing boys like that, he will never leave you alone now." Rosy scoffed at me, giving me the '_Mark my words'_ look.

"Come on Rosy, do you really think it is possible for me to date him? And besides I have a wonderful boyfriend that I would very much like to remain loyal to. Ivy help me here."

"Well…ugh…Isa…" Ivy seems really nervous now; I had actually never seen her this nervous before. Rosy seem to think so because she quickly bombarded poor Ivy.

"Spit it out Ivy."

"I…ugh…"

"Come on you can tell us anything, we're your best friends."

She took a deep breath and said it so fast under her breath that me and Rosy couldn't quite catch it, "Isleptwithconnor."

"What did you say? We couldn't quite catch you."

"I slept with Connor." My heart stopped, I couldn't breath. How could Ivy do such a thing? I thought she was innocent, not going around sleeping with their best friend's boyfriend. I did the only thing I could do. I slapped her.

"How could you? I thought we were friends." I exploded in her face and Rosy quickly stood up and went beside me.

"W…w…we are friends. Rosy please."

"No Ivy, I agree with Isa on this. We don't ever want to see your face ever again." With that final remark from Rosy we quickly spun around and head to the exit, leaving crying Ivy behind. Just as I thought nothing else could go wrong, Connor went walking through the doors.

"Hey Isa, Rosy." After greeting us, I slapped him as well. "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"Oh you know very well what you did. Why? How could you." Well my ranting did get Connor to think, different emotions flashes across his face until it stop at regret.

"Isa, I can explain."

"Then tell me."

"Ok here it goes. I was just at home watching the T.V and suddenly Ivy came knocking on my door. I thought it was you but it wasn't. When I finally did let her come in, she quickly grabbed me and kissed me. Taking off my shirt on the way, I tried to get her off but she wouldn't let go. Of course she had already started and my body wanted her but my mind knew that tis was wrong. I'm sorry Isa, please forgive me." After his little speech, I could forgive but never trust him ever again. I said the only fair thing.

"It's over." Me and Rosy pushed him aside and went home, we both know for sure that Ivy would be the girl nobody would want to talk to at school once this gets leaked out.

We both know that this isn't the mood for a sleepover so we bid out farewell and head home. Once out of Rosy's sight, I ran as fast as I could towards an abandon park.

Blinded with tears, nearly tripping over a few times, I found the big oak tree that has always comfort me. How could she do this to me? I shook my head from negative thoughts; I can't let her stop me from enjoying my life. I need to forget that she exists and had never been my best friend; my only best friend is Rosy. With that final point I look up to find myself eye lock with the boy I never imagine to see again.

Will.


End file.
